The present invention relates to an improved collapsible container. Accordingly, conventional containers occupy too much room when they are not used. Most of collapsible boxes or containers are usually composed of some little parts. And this not only causes users' inconvenience but also more monies than they should pay for, since conventionally the collapsible container does not work if only one or two little parts are lost.
Considering today's tooling, dies and product line for manufacturing box containers, we think the prior arts not only have more steps on the flow chart, but also raise the cost of the product. Then naturally, the cost burden would be transferred to the customers. In other words, it is somewhat unfair for the customers to pay the higher expense.